


Because....

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drops THE bombshell that he loves John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because....

“ Because I love you !”

 

The kettle switched off the boil, all fell silent in 221B. It’s occupants busy trying not to stare at each other. Conversation had ceased when the bombshell was dropped by Sherlock. John was licking his lips slowly, trying to let what Sherlock had said sink in 

“ Sherlock ? ……… um, “ John floundered , looking a little lost. How was he going to respond to this. Sherlock kept deathly still at the microscope, eyes fixed into the ‘scope , breathing almost non existent. He realised what he’d said was probably a ‘bit not good’ but things had built up to a head and the dam had finally broken.

“ John…….. I, um “ Sherlock stuttered and John looked in amazement at him. Sherlock was never lost for words, ever … even at Moriarty’s trial and his subsequent fall from Barts. As John remembered , Sherlock always had to have the last word. This was worrying to John. He turned to face him fully to see Sherlock gulp rapidly and close his eyes. 

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock kept his eyes closed at John’s query, then suddenly his eyes flew open when John’s hand touched his shoulder. 

“ you can’t just drop that line and now refuse to talk to me Sherlock” John said wearily, his other hand flexing into his normal nervous tic. “please say something, anything….even if to call me a blind idiot .”

Sherlock sighed and stood up. He turned to face John, slowly lowering his eyes to his, preparing himself to be scorned, laughed at and was amazed at the tenderness he saw in John’s eyes. His John, the ever caring doctor looked unhappy but not as it seemed at him, but for him. 

“ How long ?” John asked, his hand still on Sherlock’s shoulder but slightly rubbing his thumb. That sent subtle shocks of pleasure through Sherlock. Mycroft always said ‘ Caring is not an advantage ‘ but this , oh my god this feeling , Sherlock never wanted it to end. He found himself curling into John’s touch and hoping that he wouldn’t notice. But John did, his grip tightened and his other hand came up to stroke Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock took a deep breath and decided to be honest with his answer.

“ Since the pool , although I wasn’t sure until Barts when I knew I would die to protect you, to keep you safe even I couldn’t be with you. As long as you were safe , I was happy. It killed me to listen to you on the phone, knowing what I had to do. All the days since then have just reaffirmed things to me. I’m sorry if this makes you feel a bit uncomfortable - Not Gay as you’re always stating to anyone around.

John sighed at Sherlock’s turmoil and stress. If only stuff had been said earlier, things would’ve been easier. 

“Oh Sherlock, we’re both idiots. It’s been as long for me, why do you think I jumped Moriarty, to save you of course. I couldn’t bear to see the man I love caught up with that twisted soul. My incentive was exactly the same with yours at Barts.

Sherlock gasped at John’s admission that he loved him too, his brain almost short circuiting at that. He rested his forehead against John’s and brought his fingers up to his lips to silence him . John stopped at that, Sherlock’s fingers softly brushing him. His fingers tightened in Sherlock’s hair and on an impulse, pulled the detective closer to him and softly kissed him.

“ But, but…. ?” Sherlock exclaimed “ all those women you dated ?”

John huffed with laughter , “ that’s because, I’m not gay, I’m bi . Although it was easier whilst in the Forces to hide that side, doesn’t mean I don’t like men either. And with the outcry Harry had from our parents when she came out , meant it was easier all round to hide my other side. But doesn’t mean I didn’t do anything about it”

“There’s always something “ Sherlock murmured…. They kissed again and John realising they were both standing, moved over to the sofa, sitting down , he patted the cushion next to him 

“ Sherlock, sit with me ?”

Sherlock moved over and sat neatly, not in his usual sprawl. Turning his head, he smiled when John reached for him and falling backwards, he dragged John on top of him . Their lips met again and deep inside Sherlock, there came an almost inaudible sigh of contentment.John’s hips slotted in perfectly between Sherlock’s, both could feel each other’s arousal. Both their hips rotated slowly against each other, John grabbing Sherlock’s face to deepen their kisses…… 

‘PING’ suddenly went Sherlock’s phone, he sighed but John leant over and grabbed the phone off the coffee table.Handing it to him , he said “ go on, it’s probably Lestrade with a case “

“ are you sure John ?” queried Sherlock

“Just because we’re now….. Together, doesn’t mean things will change. I love to watch you work a case. Only this time there’s an added incentive to solve it quicker and get back here to celebrate, yes?” John smiled

Sherlock beamed at this and taking the phone read Lestrade’s message. 

“Oh this will not take long at all “ he purred, fixing John with a heated stare “ Shall we?” Sherlock and John stood up, rearranged their clothes and made for the flat’s door, grabbing their coats as they left.


End file.
